


fanboy.

by adorechan



Series: vent fics [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Crying, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mental Health Issues, Rant Fic, Self-Insert, Wen Jun Hui | Jun-centric, sorry jun im just projecting onto you, stims ?? maybe idk, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: he can't focus on anything anymore.(except that one anime he really likes. c'mon, let's read the manga too now. what about buying some merch too, jun? let's look at all the fanart on twitter too. maybe read a fanfiction or two? jun, you just have to buy this. jun, stop talking about it. no one's listening anyways. no one wants to listen to your stupid rants about that stupid anime you over analyzed. just shut up, shut up, shut up and go back to fanboying over it by yourself. that's all it is, isn't it? a little obsession over an anime you like.)
Series: vent fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793731
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	fanboy.

jun really wants to read this webtoon but he can't focus. 

he can't sit still for the life of him. 

it physically hurts him to sit and read it but he knows its all in his head.

he's gotta walk around- he's gotta do that weird thing with his hands to feel better.

he really wants to rewatch that cool anime he saw the other day. he loves it so much. it was so cool. he already read the manga too. but, what about the webtoon he's reading? its cool too. its interesting too.

but, he really wants to watch that anime again. 

even if he really wants to read that webtoon.

he knows he'll feel better if he watches it.

he hates it.

he hates it.

he hates it.

he really liked it at first. being so motivated to watch the anime when he wasn't motivated to do anything in such a long time! he was so happy to read the manga. he loved reading. he was so happy to see all the art and stories the fans made too! he was so happy, so happy, so happy.

so, why isn't he happy anymore?

he still likes that stupid anime...

but he really wants to read this cool, new webtoon.

but he can't.

he can't.

he can't.

he can't focus anymore.

he can't sit still without it feeling like he's hurting.

he hates this.

why can't he be normal?

he wants to be normal.


End file.
